


Cool Down

by Anxiety_Induced_Writing



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Donuts, Mention of cops, bad day, poor fiona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Writing/pseuds/Anxiety_Induced_Writing
Summary: Based on a prompt i recieved on tumblr.Fiona was about to fucking rage. Today had been shit, and it had not done anything to help cement her status as one of the crew.In the same vein as my other fic, Stealing, but this can be read as a standalone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Cool Down

Fiona was about to fucking rage. Today had been shit, and it had not done anything to help cement her status as one of the crew. First she went to get a new shipment of ammo, and she had first stopped by the knife store to get Ryan a new throwing set, rainbow of course, which was fun, but then the dealers had toyed with her, and it took everything she had to not murder them all with Ryan's new knives. She somehow managed to refrain and keep her cool enough to get the shipment and get back to base. 

Then Trevor asked her to go do some recon which was boring as fuck until some bitch called the LSPD on her and she had to hide out in a safe house for the rest of the fucking day. Fiona had nearly punch a hole in the wall as she saw that there was no food, only a few cans of Diet Coke. At least Ryan had gotten his knives. That helped her keep calm and not go on a killing spree, and Trevor had said they needed to keep low anyway. 

She stayed there for five hours watching crappy romcoms. It wasn't until 20:00 that she stopped hearing police sirens, so she finally made it back to the penthouse. Once there she fell onto the couch, hardly noticing the other person sitting beside her. She sat for a while, just breathing, thinking about everything that had happened today, thinking of how she'd get back at those ammo suppliers. After a few minutes of silence, she felt a tap on her shoulder, and she looked over, murderous rage in her eyes, ready to snap at whatever request would be thrown at her next, only to lock eyes on a nice chocolate glazed donut. 

Beside her was Matt Bragg, a man she hardly ever really interacted with, due to the fact she hardly saw him. Seemed like he was constantly working too, but he didn't seem to mind. Right now he was beside her, holding out the donut for her to take as he held a switch in his hands, clearly playing Animal Crossing. "Want one?" He asked, eyes flicking back to the screen every so often. She nodded and slowly took the offered sweet, the anger fading as she bit into it. 

"Thank you, today has been shit."

"Tell me about it," Matt replied, focus back on the game, and Fiona hesitated. "No really, I'll listen. The others do it all the time, I don't mind." He looked up and smiled at her, and she gave a small smile back. So, she leaned hear head back on the couch and began to regale him her tale of the day, waving the donut around for emphasis. Thus, she made yet another friend in the crew, one not so sneaky and stabby.


End file.
